You're my drugs
by tjhanjeol
Summary: Kris pikir Baekhyun bagaikan zat narkotika yang selalu ia konsumsi. Semakin terjerat, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada akhir kehidupan. /(!)mpreg exo; krisbaek/


Title : You're my drugs

Rating : T

Pairing : Kris/Baekhyun (exo unpopular/ crack ship)

Length : oneshot

Author : tjhanyeol

(!) : Yaoi. Mpreg.

a/n: aduh, lagi gak jelas. Makasih banget kalo ada yang read, atau malah review;_; oksipngarep masihbarudifanfiction

the story idea was copied from an indonesian movie titled radit & jani

**You're my drugs**

Mereka telah berhasil lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai yang tidak memuaskan sama sekali, karena menurut mereka pendidikan bukan hal yang utama. Tidak salah satu dari mereka yang memiliki teman baik karena…

_"Kamu adalah sahabat terbaikku." Ucap Kris setengah sadar. Mereka sedang berpelukan di atas sebuah sofa besar empuk di apartment milik Baekhyun, cocok sekali untuk menghangatkan tubuh saat hujan lebat mengguyur daerah apartment itu._

_Mendengar kalimat tersebut, Baekhyun tersenyum sambil tetap menutup kedua matanya. "Kamu juga sahabat terbaikku."_

_"Aku tidak butuh siapa pun. Aku hanya butuh Byun Baekhyun," ketika Kris memanggil Baekhyun dengan nama lengkapnya, itu berarti ia sedang sangat serius, "bahkan sahabat-sahabatku. Aku tidak butuh mereka."_

_"Kris—"_

_"Tolong," Kris menelan ludahnya, "jangan bicarakan hal yang lain. Aku tidak butuh orang yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan."_

_Banyak orang di dunia ini yang mengatakan bahwa,"Kenyataan itu pahit."_

_Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang Kris pikir bodoh memang benar bahwa kenyataan itu pahit._

_Tapi tidak baginya._

_Hubungannya dengan Baekhyun yang telah membuat mereka berdua dibenci oleh orang-orang, murid satu sekolah yang mencemooh hubungan mereka, lalu orang-orang tak dikenal bahkan memandang aneh ketika melihat Kris menggandeng lengan Baekhyun di publik._

_Menurut orang-orang kebanyakan di dunia ini, hal tersebut termasuk salah satu dari kenyataan yang pahit._

_Kenyataan di mana seharusnya kedua remaja tersebut melanjutkan pendidikannya ke universitas, lalu hidup sukses untuk membalas budi kedua orangtua mereka_. _Dan letak pahitnya adalah hal-hal itu tidak terjadi pada mereka._

_Kenyataan adalah kehidupan, Baekhyun adalah kehidupannya, jadi definisi kehidupan menurut Kris itu seluruh hal yang indah di dunia ini, dan semua itu bisa ia dapatkan dari itu adalah Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun._

_Dan, Baekhyun._

(~)

"Kris. Aku mohon kamu berhenti." Baekhyun berteriak dari dalam kamarnya sambil melipat beberapa pakaian yang baru ia setrika.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kamu tahu maksudku," ia bangkit dari duduk, "itu. Aku tidak menyukainya, dan kamu tahu itu."

"Aku tidak bisa," Kris memijat pelipisnya karena merasa pusing, "aku sudah menggunakannya dari dulu."

Baekhyun menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada bidang Kris, kemudian mencium bibir pria jangkung itu lama. "Aku mohon," diremasnya kain pakaian Kris. Air matanya berlinang, "kamu boleh melakukan kriminal apa pun, kecuali mengkonsumsi narkotika."

"Hanya satu kali ini saja," Kris menatapnya lembut dan penuh harap, "satu kali ini saja."

"Kamu sudah mengatakan kalimat yang sama, empat kali di minggu ini."

"Baekhyun," Kris menutup mata merah-berairnya kemudian memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dengan tangan gemetar akibat efek samping dari obat-obatan terlarang yang ia konsumsi, "Aku janji, hanya ini saja."

Sudah empat kali di minggu itu Kris melanggar janjinya.

Mudah lupa dan sering berbohong merupakan efek samping dari obat-obatan terlarang yang ia konsumsi.

(~)

_Pertama kali mereka dipertemukan yaitu pada jam istirahat sekolah. Di mana seharusnya remaja seusia mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk membicarakan hal menarik pada saat itu. Seperti membicarakan musik, film, pelajaran atau murid yang sedang populer di sekolah. _

_Enam tahun yang lalu, Kris adalah si murid yang sedang populer itu._

_Tampan, humoris, serta segudang prestasi di pelajaran olah raga: itulah hal-hal yang membuatnya populer._

_Hari Kamis di tahun ketiganya pada pertengahan semester pertama, Kris harus menghabiskan waktu istirahat berharganya dengan mengatur ulang buku-buku di perpustakaan yang tentunya tidak tertata dengan baik, dan tak lupa menyapu bersih lantai ruangannya sebagai hukuman atas mencorat-coret mobil kepala sekolah dengan cat pilox._

_Setelah tiga setengah jam Kris menghabiskan waktunya dengan mengembalikan bertumpuk-tumpuk buku perpustakaan yang tergeletak di atas meja, ia pun duduk di atas lantai dengan peluh yang menghiasi dahinya sambil bersandar pada sebuah rak buku besar._

_Tiga setengah jam artinya sudah dua pelajaran dan waktu istirahat ia lewati._

_Kepalanya menyentuh dinding dingin perpustakaan sambil bernafas tersengal karena merasa kelelahan._

_Ia hendak beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu ketika sepasang kaki terbaring di bawah meja belajar besar di sana menghentikan niatnya. Takut-takut Kris menghampiri sepasang kaki misterius yang memancing rasa penasarannya._

_"Ya!" Kris menendang pelan salah satu kaki mati itu dengan kakinya, t__etapi yang ditendang tetap tidak bergeming._

_"Kamu tahu ini bukan hotel, kan?" dari nada bicara itu dapat diketahui bahwa ia mulai kesal._

_Si pemilik kaki tidak merespon apa pun yang Kris ucapkan padanya. Remaja jangkung tampan itu pun memutuskan menggunakan cara lain dari dalam pikirannya untuk mengusir 'mayat hidup' itu._

_Ia tarik kaki mayat hidup tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian terlihatlah seseorang berseragam serba biru muda yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah junior Kris. Sebuah buku yang halamannya terbuka di tengah-tengah, menutupi wajah si junior itu penuh._

_"Kamu ini masih hidup, kan?" Kris mengguncangkan tubuh itu lalu menyingkirkan buku tebal yang menjadi topengnya, "bangun atau kupanggil... guru." Ia membisikan kata terakhir. Fokusnya teralihkan pada wajah manis yang sedang menutup kedua matanya. Sedang terlelap._

_Begitu tenang dan nyaman._

_Suasana itulah yang Kris dapatkan dari melihat wajah si junior berseragam biru muda di hadapannya. _

_Yang masih terbaring di atas lantai itu pun mengernyitkan kening ketika dirasa sinar lampu menusuk dunia gelapnya. Tangan kanan diangkat ke atas wajah untuk menghalangi sinar lampu dari pengelihatannya. _

_"K-kris." Itulah kata pertama yang dilontarkan ketika pengelihatannya sudah kembali fokus. Semua murid di sekolah itu tidak butuh waktu yang lama untuk mengetahui nama senior tampan nan populer di hadapannya _

_Tapi butuh dua minggu untuk Kris mengetahui bahwa si junior manis berseragam biru muda itu bernama Byun Baekhyun._

(~)

Digosokannya kedua tangan Baekhyun untuk menciptakan kehangatan. Hari ini Kris memintanya untuk datang ke kafe yang dulu menjadi tempat favorit mereka karena kekasih Baekhyun itu mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan. _'Apakah ia sudah bosan denganku?'_ Baekhyun yang saat itu memakai syal merah dan mantel tebal hitamnya bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Akhir-akhir ini Kris sering sekali pergi keluar rumah tanpa mengatakan apa pun padanya dulu, dan ketika pulang tidak ada perlakuan romantis yang ia dapatkan lagi dari Kris.

Tidak ada pelukan, ciuman, dan tentunya seks.

Ia masih ingat betul ketika orangtuanya mengatakan untuk mendapatkan seks pertamanya ketika ia sudah menikah dengan orang yang ia cintainya nanti. Mereka menargetkan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkannya pada umur dua puluh tiga.

Kris adalah orang _pertama_ yang ia cintai selain orangtuanya sendiri.

Tengah malam setelah perayaan ulang tahun Baekhyun yang ke tujuh belas di apartment-nya lah ia mendapatkan seks pertamanya. Dari orang yang sangat ia cintai, yaitu Kris.

Baekhyun tidak perlu menunggu lima tahun lagi untuk mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun terbaiknya itu.

"Baekhyun-a?"

_Baekhyun-a. _

Yang di panggil pun tersadar dari lamunannya_,_ "O-oh. Kris." Sepertinya tiga minggu tanpa kedekatan membuat atmosfer di antara mereka berdua canggung.

"Ada yang harus aku katakan padamu," Kris berdehem lalu melanjutkan, "sebenarnya aku_—_"

"Kris. Maafkan aku," Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya yang kering, "aku tahu aku bodoh. Aku bahkan lulus dari sekolah dengan nilai yang buruk. Aku tidak berguna dan selalu menyusahkanmu. Aku mohon, Kris. Beri aku kesempatan_—_"

"Baekhyun,"

"untuk memperbaiki—"

"Baekhyun."

"semua salah yang telah_—_"

"Byun Baekhyun."

Ia langsung bisu ketika dipanggil dengan nama lengkapnya, dan menunggu Kris untuk melanjutkan.

"Aku mendapatkan sebuah pekerjaan."

Mata Baekhyun dikerjapkan berkali-kali, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja Kris katakan padanya. "Kamu tidak bosan denganku? Tidak akan pergi dariku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Tapi kemarin-kemarin kamu mengabaikan_—_"

Kris menyeringai jahil, "Surprise, Aku hanya ingin mengetesmu."

"Ya!" ia memukul keras tangan Kris yang tersimpan di atas meja, "kamu bahkan tidak memberiku, _hyung_!"

Kris mendesis kesakitan sambil mengusap bagian tangannya yang terkena pukulan.

"Memberimu apa?" tanyanya, pura-pura tidak tahu arah pembicaran kekasih yang sedang duduk di seberangnya.

"Kamu tahu apa maksudku." Jawab Baekhyun lalu menundukan kepalanya karena merasa malu untuk mengatakan apa yang ia maksud secara terang-terangan. Wajahnya merona, dan Kris pikir Baekhyun yang malu-malu itu sungguh terlihat menggemaskan.

"Bagaimana kalau," Kris terlihat sedang berpikir lalu melanjutkan, "kita bertanding minum soju sebanyak yang kita bisa. Seks yang rutin dalam dua minggu kalau aku yang menang," ia tertawa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun.

"Dan kalau kamu kalah, lantai akan menjadi tempat tidur barumu untuk dua bulan kedepan." Ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum puas. Terlihat Kris menahan tawanya lalu berkata, "Okay, call."

Baekhyun pikir untuk sesekali mengalah dalam pertandingan bukanlah hal yang buruk.

(~)

"Kris," panggilnya dengan pipi menempel pada dada bidang milik orang yang dipanggil.

Sebagai jawaban Kris hanya bergumam tidak jelas sambil masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Narkotika. Kamu harus menghentikannya."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kris?" masih tidak ada jawaban, "hentikan sebelum kamu terlalu berkegantungan."

Baekhyun mengharapkan sebuah respon dari Kris, jadi ia pun diam. Tetapi harapannya harus ia kubur dalam-dalam ketika melihat yang diajak bicara sudah terlelap pulas. Ia pun mengangkat tubuhnya dengan sikut sebagai penopang, lalu mengecup pipi Kris lembut sebelum akhirnya melingkarkan tangan pada pinggang pria di sampingnya.

Yang tidak diketahui Baekhyun adalah,

Kris tidak pernah tidur sebelum memastikan Baekhyun sudah terpejam terlebih dahulu.

(~)

Televisi dalam keadaan menyala ketika Kris terbangun karena merasa ada yang hilang; Baekhyun.

Ia melihat orang terkasihnya itu terbaring di atas sofa dengan sebuah remote dalam genggaman. Tangan dilipat di dada untuk menghalangi udara dingin yang masuk.

"Baekhyun," Kris melihat orang yang dipanggilnya hanya diam saja, dan ketika ia perhatikan lagi, Baekhyun sedang memejamkan matanya.

Melihat pemandangan yang agak miris itu, Kris pun kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil sehelai selimut tebal yang ada di atas ranjang kemudian ia tutupi seluruh tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut tersebut.

Kris memandang wajah pemilik tubuh kecil yang terlihat rapuh di sampingnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari kening yang menghalangi setengah wajah. Membuat yang tadinya sedang memejamkan mata pun langsung terbangun dari tidur.

"Oh, Kris." Sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut Baekhyun ketika ia baru membuka kedua matanya.

"_Good morning._"

Baekhyun tertawa dengan suara yang agak serak, "_Good morning._" Balasnya.

"Kenapa kamu tidur di sini?"

"Ah, tadinya aku mau membuatkanmu sarapan," Baekhyun membenarkan posisi tidurnya menjadi terduduk, "tapi ternyata tidak ada apa-apa di dapur." Kemudian menundukan kepala ketika kalimat terakhir itu ia ucapkan pelan.

Yang diajak bicara oleh Baekhyun pun diam. Hanya mengangkat tangan untuk menangkup wajah pria berwajah tirus di hadapannya, "Mian, setelah bekerja nanti aku akan membawa pulang makanan." Ucap Kris lalu tersenyum untuk meyakinkan. Melihat senyum itu pun membuat Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

_"Kalau kamu bahagia, aku pun begitu."_ Ia ingat betul Kris pernah mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya.

Ia tidak boleh egois.

Jadi, kalau Kris bahagia. Seharusnya ia pun bahagia.

"Aku selalu menyusahkanmu,"

Kris mencium bibir Baekhyun lembut. "Kamu tidak pernah menyusahkanku," ucapnya setelah mengakhiri ciuman. "jangan pernah mengatakan itu lagi, okay?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Kamu sakit, hm?" Kris meletakan telapak tangan kanannya di kening Baekhyun. Perbedaan suhu pun langsung mengalir ke telapak tangannya. "kamu demam." Lanjut Kris, tapi kepala Baekhyun digelengkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja," Baekhyun meraih tangan Kris yang masih menempel di keningnya, "ini hanya tanganmu saja yang dingin. Bukan aku yang demam, _pabo_."

Kris tertawa pada kata terakhir yang diucapkan Baekhyun, kemudian menjitak pelan keningnya.

"Ah! Sakit, hyung." Baekhyun mengelus bagian kening yang _seolah _terasa sakit.

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi kamu tetap menyukaiku, bukan?"

Pertanyaan retorik. Jenis kalimat tanya yang tidak perlu dijawab karena sudah diketahui jawabannya.

_"I-iya. Aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab Baekhyun, sambil memilin kain seragam musim dinginnya dengan kepala yang tertunduk karena gugup._

_Kris tersenyum lebar, puas pada jawaban Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu… malam ini. Jam delapan."_

_Baekhyun mendongakan kepalanya._

_"Aku akan menjemputmu di sini." Lanjut Kris._

_Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada taman terbuka di dekat sekolahnya yang menjadi saksi pengakuan Kris dan Baekhyun itu. Ia pun tersenyum pada Kris sambil malu-malu mengangguk._

_"A-aku mmm, pulang dulu." Ucap Kris menahan senyumnya. Berusaha untuk tetap terlihat tenang bahkan di saat ia ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya karena merasa sangat bahagia._

_"Mmm." Gumam Baekhyun sebagai jawaban. Ia melihat Kris membalikan tubuhnya ke arah yang berlawanan lalu tubuh jangkung itu mulai berjalan menjauhinya. Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu, tapi tak lebih dari satu detik setelah ia membalikan tubuhnya, terdengar suara orang meneriakan 'Aku menyukaimu, Byun Baekhyun!' yang membuat ia senyum-senyum sendiri di perjalanan menuju rumahnya._

(~)

"Lain kali kalau mencuri jangan di tempat yang sepi." Baekhyun menempelkan sekantung kecil es batu pada bekas pukulan yang masih segar bersarang di pipi Kris.

Kris mendesis kesakitan, "Bukannya itu akan memudahkan aku untuk kabur?"

"Itu malah akan memudahkanmu untuk ditangkap dan dikenali," ia menjauhkan kantung berisi es batu itu dari wajah Kris, "kalau kamu mencuri di tempat sepi, ketika mereka menyadari barangnya hilang bukankah langsung mencurigai orang yang ada di dekat mereka? Atau ketika kamu berlari untuk kabur dari kejaran setelah tertangkap mencuri, orang yang berlari pada saat itu hanya kamu. Jadi kamu mudah dicurigai sebagai pencurinya."

"Ah, kamu benar."

Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi yang tercerdas di antara pasangan tanpa ikatan pernikahan resmi dari pemerintah itu.

Kris tersenyum, kemudian menghilangkan jarak di antara Baekhyun dengan dirinya dan mulai melumat bibir lembut yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan.

Lama. Kris tanpa sadar menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh kurus nan indah di hadapannya tanpa memutuskan koneksi bibir mereka.

"Uh," Baekhyun mendorong jauh tubuh Kris darinya tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, ia malah berlari ke arah di mana kamar mandi berada, lalu memuntahkan cairan dari dalam perutnya ke wastafel sambil mencengkram keran air dengan keras.

Hanya dari mendengarnya saja, Kris tahu bahwa memang ada yang tidak benar dengan kondisi Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini, ia pun lantas segera menyusul Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-a," Kris memijat pelan tengkuk leher Baekhyun, "kamu akhir-akhir ini terlihat tidak baik. Aku takut demam yang kemarin itu memberi efek yang buruk padamu karena tidak diobati."

Baekhyun mendesah panjang, lalu berkumur dan mencuci mulutnya yang beraroma tidak sedap, kemudian berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sudahlah… lupakan yang baru saja terjadi, okay?"

Kris berdecak kesal, "Bagaimana aku dapat melupakan_—_ Ya Tuhan, Byun Baekhyun aku baru sadar kalau wajahmu lebih pucat dari biasanya."

Wajah Baekhyun diusap pelan oleh tangan besar di hadapannya, "Kris," Baekhyun meraih tangan Kris yang masih menempel di pipinya, "aku tidak apa-apa. Cuacanya kan sedang buruk, jadi mungkin aku masuk angin."

Untuk beberapa saat Kris menatap manik mata hitam legam di hadapannya sebelum kemudian berkata, "Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, tolong beritahu aku." Baekhyun pun mengangguk.

"Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, kita kan sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyimpan rahasia apa pun." Dan Baekhyun mengangguk lagi pada ucapan Kris meski ia tahu bahwa ia sedang melanggar janjinya.

(~)

Kris mengecup kening Baekhyun yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu, "Hubungi aku kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kris." Tapi wajahnya mengatakan tidak.

"Jangan lupa mengunci pintu." Kris mencium pipi Baekhyun sekilas kemudian melepaskan kaitan jarinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Iya iya iya, tuan Kris. Aku sudah tahu. Cepat pergi dan mencari uang." Baekhyun mendorong tubuh jangkung itu keluar dari apartment-nya, lalu buru-buru menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Ya! Byun Baekhyun, begitu senangkah kamu dengan uang?" tanya Kris lalu tertawa. Tetapi yang ada di balik pintu itu tidak menjawabnya. Kris kembali tertawa lalu memutuskan untuk segera pergi 'mencari uang'.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh dari pintu apartment-nya. Ia masih dalam posisi terduduk di lantai dengan kedua tangan yang menutup mulutnya. Sedari ia bangun di pagi ini, ia sudah menahan mualnya. Tetapi ketika Kris memulai percakapan singkat dengannya di ambang pintu, rasa mual itu memuncak dan hampir tidak dapat ia tahan lagi.

Digelengkannya kepala Baekhyun berkali-kali pada kemungkinan mengenai kondisinya saat ini.

"Tidak mungkin," ucap Baekhyun sangat pelan hampir seperti berbisik.

_Di halaman belakang sekolah, sepasang remaja yang sedang membolos jam pertama tengah asyik berbaring di atas rumput hijau empuk sambil memandangi awan putih yang bentuknya abstrak namun indah._

_"Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kita nanti memiliki seorang anak?"_

_Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Kris, "M-maksudmu apa?"_

_Kris tertawa kecil lalu menjawab, "Di masa depan, bagaimana kalau kita mengadopsi satu?"_

_Ia diam. Seperti sedang berpikir. Tetapi tetap menjawab, "Kalau itu hal yang baik, aku terserah saja."_

_"Lalu mau dinamakan apa?"_

_Terlihat Baekhyun sedang berpikir untuk beberapa saat, lalu menjawab, "Mmm, aku ingin dia laki-laki. Dan nama Sehun terdengar bagus untukku."_

_"Okay. Sehun," Kris tersenyum, "Sehun Wu."_

Baekhyun menggenggam erat test pack yang baru saja dibeli. Ia sedang menunggu hasilnya tetapi di lain hati tidak mau tahu apa yang benda dalam genggamannya itu tunjukkan.

Setelah berpikir lama di dalam kamar mandi dengan posisinya yang masih terduduk di atas closet, akhirnya ia pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip hasil yang diperlihatkan test pack yang ia genggam.

Sedikit demi sedikit sebuah garis mulai muncul, lalu_—_

(~)

"Shchi soup di meja dua belas." Kris mengambil nampan yang sudah tersimpan semangkuk sup khas Rusia yang disodorkan kemudian berjalan keluar dapur untuk mencari meja bernomor dua belas.

"Satu Shchi soup?" orang yang ternyata memesan sup itu adalah seorang pria. Ia sedang membaca selembar berkas, ketika seorang pelayan restoran menginterupsi.

"Ah," pria itu menyimpan berkas yang ada dalam genggaman ke atas meja, "terima kasih." Lalu mendongakan kepalanya untuk tersenyum pada si pelayan, tetapi senyum itu hilang sekejap ketika mengenali siapa yang sedang ia beri senyuman.

"K-kamu,"

"Oh—"

Pria itu langsung berdiri tegak menghadap Kris lalu menarik kerah pakaiannya. "Sedang apa kamu di sini?!" seru si pria penuh emosi.

"A-aku sedang bekerja." Meski dengan suara berat khasnya ia menjawab, Kris tetap saja terdengar gugup.

Ditatapnya tajam kedua bola mata Kris oleh pria yang meremas kerah pakaiannya. Kris tidak akan pernah lupa pada tatapan tajam itu. Ia masih ingat ketika empat tahun yang lalu untuk pertama kalinya tatapan tajam itu dilayangkan padanya. Penuh kebencian dan emosi.

_"Aku tidak mendidikmu untuk seperti ini!" serunya. Membuat keadaan semakin menegang._

_Baekhyun memeluk kaki pria di sampingnya sambil menangis, "Aku mohon, Appa. Biarkan ia hidup denganku."_

_Pria yang diketahui ayah dari Baekhyun itu pun menendang kakinya sembarang membuat Baekhyun terjungkal, "Aku tidak mau memiliki anak yang memalukan. Cih, penyuka sesama jenis." Ayah Baekhyun menekankan dua kata terakhir sambil mengalihkan pandangan pada Kris lalu menatapnya tajam. Penuh kebencian, dan emosi._

_"Tinggalkan anak miskin itu," Ayah Baekhyun menunjuk Kris dengan dagunya, "dan kamu akan hidup aman bersama keluarga. Atau hidup bersamanya tapi keamanan dia tidak akan aku jamin."_

_"A-aku akan meninggalkan Kris," yang disebut-sebut pun menatap Baekhyun tak percaya, "tapi jangan sakiti dia."_

_Pria itu menyeringai, "Bagus. Siapkan dirimu, lalu kemasi pakaian dan semua barang karena kita akan pergi ke Rusia besok untuk menjodohkanmu dengan," ia melirik Kris, "seorang perempuan."_

_Malam itu juga, Baekhyun mengemasi semua pakaian dan barangnya seperti apa yang ayahnya katakan. Rusia bukanlah sebagai tujuan, melainkan sebuah kamar kecil di daerah kumuh yang ia sebut tempat tinggal. Rumah Kris._

_Tetapi dua bulan setelah ia bertempat tinggal di daerah kumuh itu, ia memutuskan untuk memanfaatkan status dirinya sebagai anak dari pemilik gedung apartment mewah di tengah kota, lalu memakai nama ayahnya untuk memiliki tempat tinggal di sana. Mengingat pegawai di sana tidak mengetahui masalah keluarganya, ia pun dapat hidup dengan tenang bersama Kris._

Pria itu menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama seperti ketika Kris terakhir kali melihatnya, "Jadi, kamu bekerja di sini?" ia mendengus penuh hina.

Kris tidak menjawab, melainkan malah membungkukan badannya dengan sopan untuk memberi hormat kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah dapur. Kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilnya,

"Kris," tetapi sedikit pun Kris tidak memalingkan wajahnya, "ketika shift-mu berakhir, temui aku di meja ini."

Dan pukul sebelas malam pun tiba. Kris melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang sama yang memesan Shchi soup pagi tadi dengan jantung yang berdebar, tetapi ia tetap berusaha untuk terlihat tenang.

"Aku tidak mau berbasa-basi," ucapnya ketika Kris sudah duduk di kursi mewah restoran itu, "ketika kamu membawanya kabur—"

"Aku tidak membawanya kabur."

"—jujur saja aku hampir gila. Anakku satu-satunya lebih memilih berandalan sepertimu dibandingkan dengan keluarganya."

Kris hanya diam karena bagaimana pun perkataan itu benar.

"Kamu sudah membuat hidupnya berubah," pria itu menelan ludahnya paksa, "menjadi sangat buruk."

Kris masih tidak menatap pria yang duduk di hadapannya.

Pria itu mendesah kemudian berkata, "Kembalikan Baekhyun pada keluarganya," Kris memejamkan matanya, "aku tahu ia tinggal di apartment-ku. Tapi aku tidak mau mengejutkannya dengan tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu dan membawanya pulang."

Ia menyimpan kedua sikutnya di atas meja, lalu mendekat pada Kris, "Sebenarnya lebih merujuk pada 'aku tidak mau mengejutkanmu'." Lanjutnya setengah berbisik.

Kali ini Kris yang mendengus hina.

"Aku tidak takut padamu."

"Kembalikan Baekhyun."

"Dia bahagia bersamaku."

"Kamu tidak bisa membiayai kebutuhannya."

"Aku mempunyai pekerjaan."

"Bagaimana dengan anakmu?"

Kris terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian menjawab, "Aku tidak mengadopsi siapa pun."

"Untuk apa mengadopsi kalau Baekhyun benar-benar dapat memberimu keturunan?" kali ini Kris menatap pria di hadapannya dengan kening yang berkerut, "atau kamu tidak mengetahui bahwa dia interseks?" lanjutnya.

Kris yang masih diam, ia menatap orang di hadapannya penuh keterkejutan.

"Lihat? Dia bahkan menyembunyikan hal terpenting darimu, itu artinya kamu tidak ia percaya. Aku tahu kamu bukan tipe orang yang dapat bertahan untuk tidak menyentuh anakku dalam hubungan kalian yang cukup lama."

"Aku ti-tidak mengerti apa maksudmu." Kris bangkit dari duduknya, ia hendak pergi meninggalkan ayah Baekhyun tetapi tangannya dicekal.

"Kalau aku tahu bahwa ia akan memiliki keturunan dari anak berandalan sepertimu, aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhmu."

Kris melepaskan cengkraman lengan ayah Baekhyun kasar, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu keluar restoran.

"Ah, aku lupa," Kris membalikan tubuhnya pada pria yang baru saja menjadi teman bicaranya, "kenapa tidak kamu bunuh aku sekarang karena," Kris menyeringai sekilas, "siapa tahu calon cucumu itu akan datang sebentar lagi."

Ia berjalan keluar dari restoran dengan jantung berdebar kencang dan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk. Tidak percaya pada kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui mengenai Baekhyun. Orang yang ia kasihi. Orang yang ia pedulikan. Orang yang ia percaya, tetapi tidak mempercayainya kembali.

Jika Baekhyun melanggar janjinya, maka ia pun akan melanggar janjinya.

Kris tidak berjalan ke arah di mana apartment-nya terletak, ia lebih memilih pergi ke ujung jalan untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang dapat melupakan penatnya sejenak.

Kembali. Kris terjerat ke dalam obat-obatan terlarang.

(~)

_Kris masuk ke dalam kamar sempitnya dengan darah mengalir dari kepala tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata. Baekhyun yang sudah terbiasa dengan masuk-keluarnya Kris tanpa izin atau apapun, tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu pulang dengan tampilan yang bebeda._

_Ia sedang membaca sebuah buku ketika seseorang menjatuhkan kepala di atas pahanya._

_"Ya Tuhan! Kris, apa yang terjadi padamu?" Baekhyun terbelalak ketika melihat darah segar mengalir banyak dari kepala, hidung, dan mulut Kris._

_Kris tersenyum, menunjukan deretan giginya yang sebagian terwarnai darah, "Aku diberi hadiah oleh hyung-mu," ia menelan sebagian darah yang ada di ujung tenggorokannya, "sudah aku bilang kan, dia itu baik dan menyetujui hubungan kita—"_

_"Kris—"_

_"—buktinya ia tidak membunuhku."_

_"Ia mencoba membunuhmu—"_

_"Tapi dia tidak membiarkan aku mati, jadi dia ingin kita hidup bersama dengan bahagia selamanya."_

_"Aku harus membersihkan lukamu."_

_Kris mencekal tangan Baekhyun, "Jangan," Baekhyun terhenti untuk beranjak dari kursi, "Aku ingin tidur dengan perasaan yang tenang malam ini, dan memastikan bahwa kakakmu itu tidak akan datang kemari._

_"Pabo." Mata Baekhyun mulai memerah._

_"Nanyikan aku sebuah lagu."_

_"Lagu? Kamu tidak pernah menyukai lagu."_

_"Aku hanya menyukai lagu jika itu dinyanyikan oleh orang yang aku sayangi." _

_'Orang itu adalah kamu dan Ibuku.' Tambah Kris dalam hati._

_"Dan orang yang kamu sayangi itu… aku?" tanya Baekhyun lalu tertawa, membuat Kris ikut tertawa bersamanya. Pertanyaan retorik. Tidak perlu dijawab karena jawabannya sudah diketahui._

_Di malam itu pertama kalinya Kris mendengar suara merdu orang yang paling terkasih selain ibunya menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Ia pikir ia dapat tidur dengan sangat nyenyak hanya dengan mendengar suara Baekhyun yang meninabobokan._

(~)

Sontak Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya ketika ia mendengar dentuman dari arah ruang televisi.

Kris berusaha bangkit dari atas lantai dingin itu, ia merasa seseorang memegangi kedua lengannya untuk membantu berdiri. "Kris?! Ada apa? Kamu mabuk, hm?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil berusaha mendudukan tubuh Kris di sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari televisi.

Ia menatap Baekhyun tidak fokus, dunianya serasa melayang. "Aku butuh obat itu lagi." Ucap Kris seraya mengerdarkan pandangannya ke lingkungan yang ada di sekitar.

"Kamu tidak membutuhkannya, Kris." Baekhyun memeluk pria kekar di hadapannya, "ada aku. Bukankah hanya ada aku itu cukup untukmu?"

Kris berusaha untuk melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun, tetapi terlalu lemas akibat pengaruh heroin yang baru saja ia konsumsi. Tetapi dosisnya terlalu sedikit, sehingga membuat ia ingin untuk mengkonsumsinya lagi. Dan jika Kris tidak segera mendapatkannya maka—

Baekhyun merasakan tancapan kuku-kuku pada punggungnya. Ia dapat mendengar jelas Kris mengerang kesakitan karena siksaan fisik yang menyerang akibat putusnya zat heroin yang masuk. Baekhyun pun mengeratkan pelukannya, "Bagus, sakiti saja aku. Jangan sakiti dirimu sendiri," ucap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang mengalir deras ke pipinya, "semuanya akan berakhir. Tenang saja." Ia tersenyum dalam tangisnya meskipun ia tahu bahwa Kris tidak dapat melihat senyum di balik pundaknya itu.

Untuk kedua kalinya selama mereka berhubungan, Baekhyun menyenandungkan lagu yang sama untuk Kris. Berharap agar rasa sakit itu segera pergi dari tubuh Kris dengan meninabobokannya.

(~)

"Baekhyun," yang dipanggil tidak menjawab, "aku mau berbicara padamu mengenai sesuatu."

Ia menghentikan kegiatan mencuci piringnya kemudian memutar tubuh untuk berhadapan dengan Kris. "Aku juga. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Baekhyun mencuci kedua tangannya yang penuh sabun dengan bersih, kemudian mengeringkannya.

"Kemarin aku—"

"Kemarin. Aku tidak mau melihat kejadian seperti kemarin lagi."

"Maafkan aku," Kali ini Kris tidak berjanji untuk berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan itu, "aku kemarin— aku— aku bertemu ayahmu."

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun menatap wajah Kris yang semakin terlihat tirus. Kantung matanya yang menghitam. Membuat wajah tampan bertubuh jangkung itu terlihat lebih tua dari umur sebenarnya.

"A-apa yang appa katakan?"

"Ia mengatakan bahwa kamu," Kris berdehem lalu menatap Baekhyun baik-baik, "interseks."

Warna wajah Baekhyun pun berubah mendengar kata yang baru saja diucapkan Kris. Ia langsung menundukan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan Kris.

"Hey, hey. Tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa dengan interseks? Aku menerimamu apa adanya." Kris mengangkat wajah Baekhyun. Berusaha untuk tidak memutuskan kontak pandangannya.

"Aku pikir," Baekhyun terisak, "k-kamu akan menganggapku aneh."

Kris tersenyum pada Baekhyun, lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas. "Bukankah mungkin itu takdir? Kita dapat memiliiki keturunan." Ucap Kris lalu memeluk Baekhyun, kedua tangannya mengelus punggung tubuh kecil yang ia peluk.

"Mmm, soal itu." Baekhyun mengucapkannya dengan wajah yang ditenggelamkan di dada bidang Kris.

"Hm?" Kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Baekhyun agar dapat mendengar jelas apa orang yang lebih muda darinya dua tahun itu bicarakan. Tetapi Baekhyun malah kembali menarik tubuh Kris untuk menutupi wajah dengan tubuh kekar di hadapannya. Ia tergelitik ketika Baekhyun mengucapkan sesuatu dalam pelukannya, lalu tertawa pada tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya lucu, "Ada apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"Aku," Baekhyun menundukan kepala setelah ia melepas pelukan lalu menutup kedua matanya, "mengandung anakmu."

"Eh?" Kris mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Berusaha mencerna kalimat yang Baekhyun katakan, "tunggu. Ini hanya halusinasiku saja atau kamu benar-benar mengatakan bahwa—" ucapannya terputus ketika Baekhyun menghubungkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kris.

Ciuman itu menjadi lebih dalam untuk beberapa detik, tetapi terhenti karena Baekhyun yang merasa kehabisan udara untuk bernafas. "Sehun Wu akan datang." Ucap Kris lalu melangkah untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka sambil mengusap perut Baekhyun pelan.

Ia tersenyum lalu menyisir rambut keemasan di hadapannya dengan jemari, "Mmm, firasatku dia laki-laki. Jadi Sehun Wu benar-benar akan datang."

(~)

_Kris berjalan ke kafetaria dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Takut sekaligus bahagia. Ia hari itu menata rambutnya; memakai sedikit jel rambut kemudian disisir rapi. Penampilan Kris hari itu yang berbeda pun sukses membuat para penggemarnya berteriak terkagum-kagum._

_"Ya ya! kamu lihat tidak hari ini rambut Kris oppa jadi berbeda. Rambutnya tidak ditata saja sudah tampan, apalagi ini." Kris mendengar salah seorang siswi-juniornya yang 'berbisik' pada siswi lain di kafetaria besar sekolah itu. _

_Ia tidak memerdulikan tatapan-tatapan kagum dari siswi dan bahkan siswa yang ada di dalam kafetaria tersebut karena ia sedang mencari seseorang yang selalu ada di pikirannya, lalu seorang anak laki-laki berambut coklat kemerahan pun menarik perhatiannya._

_Kris tersenyum puas. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja yang ditempati anak laki-laki itu bersama beberapa siswa yang ia asumsikan sebagai temannya._

_"Hey, mayat hidup." Kris menggebrak pelan meja di hadapannya._

_Semua mata tertuju pada si pemilik suara berat yang baru saja berbicara. Sebenarnya ketika Kris berbicara, setiap orang yang mendengar pasti langsung memerhatikannya. Itulah salah satu pesona yang ia miliki._

_Kegiatan yang dilakukan para murid itu pun terhenti ketika mereka pikir Kris sedang memanggil seseorang. Semua yang ada di sana memerhatikan Kris dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat, terkecuali orang yang dipanggil. Orang itu tersedak butiran nasi yang sedang ia telan._

_Dapat didengar suara yang ada di dalam kafetaria hanya suara orang batuk karena tersedak._

_"Berisik." Satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Kris itu dapat membuat semua orang menelan ludahnya ketakutan._

_"M-maaf, aku akan pergi dari sini." Ucap orang itu gugup, kemudian bangkit dari duduk setelah ia membereskan kotak makan siangnya._

_"Tunggu," Kris meraih pundak orang itu. Adik kelas Kris itu pun mengumpat dalam hatinya dengan jantung yang berdebar._

_ Begitu juga Kris. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan cepat sejak ia memasuki kafetaria itu._

_"Kamu," Kris berdehem, "siapa namamu?"_

_"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun." Takut-takut orang itu menjawab._

_"Oh," akhirnya setelah dua minggu, Kris dapat mengetahui nama orang yang dicari itu, "Baekhyun…"_

_Kali ini orang bernama Baekhyun itu mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Kris. "Aku," Kris berdehem lagi, membuat suasana semakin menegang sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan, "menyukaimu. Dan nanti setelah jam pulang kamu harus menemuiku di taman dekat sekolah."_

_Ucapan Kris memang selalu menjadi kejutan bagi siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Tetapi kalimat tadi memang benar-benar mengejutkan setiap orang yang mendengarnya, termasuk seseorang bernama Byun Baekhyun._

_Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan satu patah kata pun ketika kejadian tersebut berlangsung, namun setelah Kris keluar dari kafetaria, satu persatu orang-orang mulai berbisik membicarakan fenomena yang menurut mereka sangat janggal itu._

_Baekhyun masih diam di tempatnya, menatap ke depan, ke tempat di mana Kris baru saja berdiri tepat di hadapannya untuk mengakui suatu hal yang tabu ketika seseorang menginterupsi pikirannya._

_"Ya Baekhyun! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada Kris oppa kami, huh?"_

_"Benar! Apa yang sudah kamu lakukan? Pasti kamu memantrai Kris oppa, kan?"_

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Ia ketakutan ketika melihat orang-orang mulai menghujatnya._

_"Jangan menyebarkan virus gay-mu itu!"_

_"Iya! Pergi dari sekolah ini!"_

_Ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan tangis._

_"Aku pikir kamu normal selayaknya anak yang lain," kali ini teman dekat Baekhyun yang berbicara. Jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup lebih kencang. Apalagi ketika mendengar kata 'normal', mengingat ia tidak senormal yang orang-orang pikirkan. Dia seseorang yang interseksual._

_"Dasar menjijik__—_"

_Debussy – Clair de lune. _

_Ia memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk disapa oleh tubuh tinggi yang selalu membuat wajahnya memanas. Baekhyun menyentuh earphone yang dipasangkan Kris pada kedua telinganya. Ia menjadi tuli untuk mendengar ucapan-ucapan kejam yang dikeluarkan orang-orang padanya, tetapi entah mengapa ia dapat dengan mudah mengerti apa yang Kris ucapkan, "Kita pulang."_

_Pada saat itu pukul sebelas siang. Masih tersisa lima jam untuk dapat mendengar bel jam pelajaran terakhir berbunyi. Tetapi kedua orang yang menjadi tontonan di kafetaria sana telah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah itu,_

_dengan perasaan yang lega._

(~)

"Kamu yakin tidak mau aku temani? Aku bisa cuti hari ini." Kris mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu tersenyum lemah, "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Dasar," Kris mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan, membuat yang dicubit pun mengaduh kesakitan, "kamu itu tidak bisa berbohong."

"Ah sakit," Baekhyun mengusap hidungnya yang mulai memerah, "tapi memang aku baik-baik saja."

Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat kacau karena ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya, "Pokoknya hari ini aku akan pulang lebih awal dari biasanya agar kamu Sehun kecil tidak kesepian."

"Mmm, nanti akan kubuatkan makanan kesukaanmu." Ucapnya kemudian tersenyum.

"Baekhyun," ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, "bukankah kita kehabisan persediaan makanan?"

"Oh. Kamu benar. Nanti aku akan _mencarinya _untukmu."

Mencari.

Mencari yang di maksud oleh Baekhyun adalah dengan bertingkah selayaknya pelanggan biasa di supermarket, lalu menyelundupkan bahan makanan ke dalam jaket besar milik Kris yang ia pakai, tetapi ia tetap membayar setidaknya dua dari delapan bahan makanan yang ia selundupkan. Seperti yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Akhir-akhir ini,sering ada pencuri," pegawai yang bekerja di bagian kasir itu mengajak Baekhyun berbicara sambil menghitung harga belanjaan, "ia diperkirakan selalu memakai pakaian yang kebesaran untuk menyembunyikan barang yang ia curi." Baekhyun berdehem.

"Tetapi entahlah, ini memang perasaanku saja atau," ia mendongakan kepalanya untuk menghadap wajah Baekhyun lalu menyeringai, "ciri-ciri pencuri yang aku sebutkan itu mirip denganmu."

"A-apa maksudmu? Cuacanya kan memang dingin," sesekali Baekhyun melirik pintu keluar yang sudah dijaga oleh dua orang pegawai supermarket itu, "kalau begitu aku tidak jadi membeli ini semua." Dengan keringat dingn yang mengalir dari keningnya, ia berjalan ke pintu keluar supermarket. Berusaha memasang ekspresi tenang yang menurutnya gagal itu karena ia merasakan seseorang menarik bahunya.

"Oh, apa ini?" orang yang bekerja di balik kasir itu pun menarik sebungkus bumbu masak dari dalam jaket Baekhyun, kemudian mencengkram lengannya keras. "Lari atau aku akan menyakitimu dan memanggil polisi." Orang itu menatap Baekhyun tajam.

Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan pada lengan kirinya. Orang-orang di sekitar mulai berdatangan untuk mengerumuni. "Permisi, aku mau lewat." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya, lalu berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang itu,

dan berhasil.

Awalnya ia berjalan seperti biasa. Seperti orang yang baru pulang membeli barang dari supermarket pada umumnya, tetapi ketika ia merasa suara langkah kaki dengan teriakan dari belakang, ia mulai mempercepat langkahnya.

"Berhenti!" seru seseorang yang ia asumsikan sedang mengejarnya. Keringat dingin tanpa henti mengalir dari kening ke pelipis, lalu pipi, leher, dan seterusnya. Keadaan semakin menegang, maka ia pun mulai berlari. Dengan jantung yang terus berdegup kencang dan cepat dari biasanya ia terus berlari. Jika ia dapat berlari sampai ke ujung jalan di mana gedung apartment-nya berada, maka ia dapat selamat dari kegiatan kejar-kejaran ini.

Peluh mulai menghiasi wajahnya, ia menjadi mudah sangat lelah mengingat kini ia tidak membawa satu tubuhnya saja untuk berlari. Baekhyun ditambah Sehun kecil yang masih belum bernyawa dari dalam tubuhnya.

Ia terus berlari dengan kedua kakinya yang mulai pegal tetapi terhentikan begitu saja karena sesuatu.

"Ah," erangnya, lalu mendesis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah mulai memiliki tonjolan karena terdapat janin kecil di dalamnya.

Larinya mulai melambat, ia berjalan sempoyongan ke arah tiang lampu jalan yang ada di dekatnya.

Perutnya seperti ditusuk berkali-kali. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat untuk menahan sakit. Ia menggigit bibirnya keras, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak kesakitan. Pengelihatannya mulai berputar, membuat ia jatuh dengan lutut yang tertekuk di atas aspal jalanan.

Baekhyun terus mengusap perutnya, berharap rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan itu menghilang. Tetapi harapannya benar harus dibuang jauh-jauh ketika seseorang memegangi lengannya, "Polisi akan datang sebentar lagi." Ucap seseorang padanya. Ingin melawan tetapi fisiknya terlalu lemas bahkan untuk membuka matanya.

Yang ia lihat kegelapan. Kegelapan. Dan masih kegelapan, lalu alam bawah sadar pun menguasai dunianya.

(~)

"Baekhyun-a," Kris membuka pintu kamarnya, tetapi tidak mendapati orang yang dicari. Rasa khawatir pun mulai hadir, dan pikiran-pikiran negatif bermunculan setelah ia menelusuri seluruh ruangan di dalam apartment-nya. Ia pun mencoba untuk menghubungi ponsel Baekhyun, "Ayo angkat, angkat, angkat." _Nomor yang anda hubungi…_

Kris mengumpat sambil memukul dinding kamarnya keras.

"Kris?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya. Dan Kris tahu betul siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Baekhyun?" ia berteriak dari dalam kamar. Masih belum yakin pada kehadiran Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. Terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, kemudian seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. "Hyung, aku mendapatkan makanan." Ucap Baekhyun dengan mulutnya yang menempel pada kulit leher Kris.

"Kamu dari mana saja? tidak biasanya aku melihatmu menghilang dari sini. Itu mengkhawatirkanku."

"Aku hanya pergi keluar sebentar tapi kamu sudah mengkhawatirkanku." Lalu tertawa merdu. Tawa yang Kris ingin dengar setiap harinya.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana lagi, okay?"

"Okay."

"Kamu baik-baik saja, kan?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepala, "Aku baik-baik saja."

Kris membalikan tubuhnya lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun mesra.

"Wah, kamu mendapatkan ini semua dari mana? Sekarang tidak mengambil lagi di supermarket?" Kris berteriak dari dalam dapur.

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia sedang duduk di atas sofa di ruang tv dengan remote dalam genggaman.

"Hey, aku bertanya padamu."

"Oh," ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv ke arah sumber suara Kris, "tidak. Mereka bisa mencurigaiku karena kemarin kamu hampir tertangkap, jadi aku memakai cara baru, dan _tidak pergi ke supermarket_."

"Cara baru?" tanya Kris yang bergabung dengan Baekhyun duduk di atas sofa. Ia membawa sekotak nasi dengan lauk-pauk yang sangat terlihat lezat, "Cara baru apa sampai kamu bisa mendapatkan makanan seenak ini?"

"Aku mengemis." Jawab Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Dasar," Kris mengacak rambut Baekhyun pelan lalu bertanya, "kamu tidak mau makan?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah sangat kenyang. Sehun pun pasti kenyang."

Kris diam sesaat lalu menyimpan kotak nasi itu ke atas meja kemudian menghadapkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, "Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa lupa. Sebentar lagi rumah kita akan ramai."

Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sehun-a, jangan membuat umma-mu kesusahan, okay. Kasihan kalau kelelahan." Kris berbicara pada makhluk yang kini hidup di dalam perut Baekhyun, sambil merangkul pundak pria di sebelahnya, "Appa sudah tidak sabar untuk melihatmu." Lanjutnya, ia mengusap perut Baekhyun lembut, dan penuh kasih.

Sama rasanya seperti ketika Kris membayangkan wajah Baekhyun. Lembut, dan penuh kasih.

(~)

Di dalam ruang ganti, Kris sedang sibuk memakai seragamnya, ia mengancingkan pakaian yang sudah dipakai lalu membalikan tubuhnya spontan ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Bajingan." Sebuah pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi Kris, ia terjatuh karena merasa pukulan itu mendorong tubuhnya juga.

"Kamu memang tidak dapat dipercaya. Telah menelantarkan anakku, dan membuatnya menderita."

Kris masih tidak menjawab, ia memegangi tulang pipi yang terkena pukulan.

"Aku dapat menjebloskanmu ke penjara kapan pun aku mau, itu adalah hal yang sangat mudah bagiku." Tatapannya masih sama seperti dulu, begitu emosi dan penuh kebencian. "Ditambah dengan catatan kriminalmu yang sudah menumpuk, kamu tidak ingat aku memiliki banyak kenalan?"

"A-aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Kris terbata, kemudian bangkit untuk berdiri tegak.

"Selalu itu yang kamu ucapkan padaku," ucapnya pelan, "lalu apa yang kamu mengerti dan ketahui? Apa kamu tahu bahwa kemarin anakku tertangkap polisi karena tuduhan mencuri, huh?"

Ucapan ayah Baekhyun memang selalu menjadi kejutan baginya.

Ia menunggu Kris untuk merespon, tetapi yang ditunggu ternyata tidak mengatakan apa pun. Ekspresi wajah memang masih tetap terlihat tenang, tapi mata tidak pernah membohongi hati. Kris sangat terkejut, juga merasa telah terkhianati; Ia selalu mengetahui rahasia besar mengenai Baekhyun dari orang yang tidak diharapkan.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak tahu soal itu," dan untuk pertama kali Kris melihat ayah Baekhyun menangis di depan matanya sendiri, "berarti kamu tidak mengetahui soal kemarin bukan? Ia harus dibawa ke rumah sakit_—_"

Kris mengernyitkan kening pada perkataan yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa hancur, "Untuk apa dia dibawa ke rumah sakit?"

"Jadi kamu benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya?" ia menyeringai, "sadarlah. Baekhyun tidak pernah mempercayaimu, maka dari itu aku mohon. Kembalikan ia pada kami, pada keluarganya." Ucapnya dengan nada memohon, lalu bertekuk lutut pada Kris. "Aku mohon kembalikan Baekhyun pada kami," ia terisak, "kamu tidak melihat ada yang janggal pada dirinya kemarin? Bagaimana ia pulang sangat larut ke rumahnya dengan membawa banyak makanan yang sudah aku berikan padanya, kamu tidak merasa janggal pada hal itu?"

Kris menundukan kepala untuk menatap pemilik wajah menangis yang sedang berlutut padanya.

"Ia _mengemis _padaku supaya aku tidak membawanya pulang dan tetap membiarkannya bersamamu." Ucapnya dengan nada yang bergetar lalu melanjutkan, "ia akan hidup sangat bahagia dengan kami, aku akan memastikan untuk tetap membuatnya bahagia meski tidak ada lagi kamu di sisinya," ayah Baekhyun itu pun memeluk kaki Kris, dan Kris merasa adegan ini sangat familiar untuknya.

"Aku sudah menerimanya sebagai penyuka sesama jenis, dan tidak akan menyalahkan akan hal itu mengingat ia adalah seorang interseksual. Aku telah egois dengan tidak menerima kenyataan bahwa anakku sendiri interseks dan penyuka sesama jenis, tapi kali ini aku akan menerima itu_—_"

Menerima hubungannya bersama Baekhyun? Kris menatap orang yang masih memeluk kakinya tidak percaya.

"—lalu menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tepat, yang berkecukupan dan dapat menghidupi Baekhyun. Jadi tolong kembalikan dia. Aku mohon. "

Oh.

"Oh," Kris menelan ludahnya paksa, "tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengembalikan apa pun yang sudah berada di tanganku." Kemudian menendang kakinya kasar, membuat orang tua yang sedang memohon padanya itu terjungkal.

Adegan itu benar-benar sangat familiar bagi mereka.

(~)

_"Jangan percaya kata-kata ayahku," Baekhyun menyisir rambut Kris dengan jarinya, "dia akan melakukan apa pun untuk mendapatkan segalanya." _

_"Aku tahu." Kris merespon, lalu meraih leher Baekhyun untuk didekatkan dengan wajahnya. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun sekilas._

_"Apa pun yang terjadi, jangan percaya pada ayahku. Kamu hanya harus percaya padaku."_

_"Aku mempercayaimu, tapi kamu juga harus mempercayaiku."_

_Baekhyun tersenyum sebagai jawaban._

(~)

Kris membuka pintu apartment-nya serta alas kaki yang sedang dipakai. "Baekhyun?"

"Ya?" terdengar suara Baekhyun serta keran air yang menyala dari dalam kamar mandi, "aku sudah membuat makanan, kamu tinggal menghangatkannya."

Kris membuka lemari es yang ada di dapur, "Bukankah ini makanan yang kamu dapatkan kemarin?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "Kamu tahu kan aku tidak bisa memasak."

Ia tersenyum meski Baekhyun tidak dapat melihatnya, "Hey, aku ingin mencoba cara barumu untuk mendapatkan makanan selezat ini."

Baekhyun belum menjawab, terdengar suara air keran yang mengalir pun berhenti. "Kamu harus mengemis."

Mengemis.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kamu mengemis pada siapa?" Jantung Kris berdebar kencang menunggu jawaban Baekhyun. Ia sangat berharap bahwa orang yang ditanyanya itu dapat jujur—

"Orang yang sangat kaya yang kemarin aku temui di dekat rumah sakit." Jawabnya. Harapan Kris memang terkabul, Baekhyun berkata jujur tetapi tidak sepenuhnya. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang dililit di pinggang.

Kris memasukan keripik kentang ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menutup lemari es dan membalikan tubuh. Ia langsung tersedak pada keripik kentang yang sebagian sedang ia telan ketika melihat Baekhyun yang hanya dibalut kain handuk dari bagian pinggang sampai lutut.

"Ya Tuhan, kamu mengagetkanku."

Air mengalir ke leher halus Baekhyun, membuat siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan itu merasa gugup dan tergoda.

"P-pakai pakaianmu, cuaca sedang tidak baik." Kris menghindari tatapan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya menyeringai mengetahui kemungkinan mengapa Kris tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa dan lebih baik begini." Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Kris.

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu menyesal."

"Apa yang akan membuatku menyesal?"

"Baekhyun-a."

"Kris hyung."

"Aku bisa menyakiti Sehun kalau saat ini juga kita—"

Baekhyun mencium bibir Kris spontan, ia menutup kedua matanya lalu memperdalam ciuman itu. Ia memegangi pinggang Kris sebagai penopang ketika Kris mengusap lembut perutnya.

"—kamu akan benar-benar menyesalinya." Lanjut Kris lalu membawa Baekhyun yang tertawa puas ke dalam kamar tidur mereka untuk melakukan rutinitas yang selalu mereka lakukan setiap satu minggu dua kali itu.

"Jangan menyesalinya," ucap Kris sebelum membuka handuk yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

Mungkin yang satu-satunya menyesal pada saat itu adalah Kris. Seks yang mereka lakukan pada malam itu dapat menjadi hubungan intim terakhir yang mereka lakukan.

_"Oh," Kris menelan ludahnya paksa, "tapi sayangnya aku tidak mengembalikan apa pun yang sudah berada di tanganku." Kemudian menendang kakinya kasar, membuat orangtua yang sedang memohon padanya itu terjungkal._

_"Kamu tetap dapat melihatnya bahkan setelah Baekhyun dijodohkan," orang itu menangis sejadi-jadinya, "kalian masih dapat berteman, aku tidak akan melarang hal itu. Baekhyun akan tetap hidup bahagia, ia dapat kembali hidup berkecukupan. Bukankah," orang itu menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutnya sangat menjijikan untuk diucap, "kamu tidak harus memiliki anakku untuk mencintainya?"_

_Kris terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir keras pada keputusan besar yang ada di dalam kepalanya._

(~)

"Kris," Baekhyun menggelayut manja pada lengan kekar Kris, "kita akan ke mana?"

"Ke tempat di mana aku bekerja. Bukankah kamu selalu ingin melihatnya?"

"Ah," Baekhyun tersenyum malu, "kamu benar."

Setelah lima belas menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di sebuah restoran Rusia. Restoran yang menjadi tempat Kris melayani para pelanggan, tapi kali ini Kris yang akan menjadi pelanggannya.

"Mmm, Kris? Kamu benar-benar bekerja di sini?" tanya Baekhyun tidak nyaman setelah ia didudukan di sebuah kursi.

Kris menganggukan kepala sebagai jawabannya.

Terlihat Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya karena gugup, "A-aku tiba-tiba tidak enak badan, bisa kita pulang saja?"

"Tidak bisa, aku telah memesankan meja ini untuk kita. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya… aku_— _tidak merasa baik. Bisa kita pulang sekarang_?_" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada lingkungan di ruangan restoran yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

Bagaimana tidak asing kalau ia sendirilah yang menganjurkan ayahnya untuk membangun restoran tersebut.

"Satu porsi, dan kita akan _pulang_."

Baekhyun pun menganggukan kepalanya, "Okay. Aku juga tidak ingin menyianyiakan usaha dan uangmu. Lagi pula mungkin Sehun juga sudah lapar, benar begitu?" ia mengusap perutnya yang dilapisi kain pakaian kebesaran milik Kris yang sedang dipakai.

Setelah mereka memesan makanan, hingga makanan tersebut tersimpan di atas meja. Selama tiga puluh menit itu mereka habiskan dengan sibuk pada pikiran masing-masing.

Sejak mereka keluar dari apartment, kemudian berjalan ke restoran bergaya Rusia itu, Baekhyun menebak-nebak apa penyebab Kris yang menjadi pendiam sejak seminggu kemarin. Tepatnya sejak hari di mana terakhir kali mereka berhubungan intim.

"Kris,"

Kris bergumam.

"Mengapa kamu sangat pendiam akhir-akhir ini? aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Kepala Kris digelengkan.

"Lalu?" ia berharap Kris akan menjawab bahwa ini semua bagian dari tes dan tingkah jahilnya lagi. Berharap bahwa ini hanya kejutan kecil yang Kris buat untuknya, dan mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja. Tetapi ia malah mendapat jawaban,

"Aku sedang tidak_ mood_."

"Kris, maafkan aku," Baekhyun meraih tangan Kris, "mungkin aku memang membosankan bagimu dan tidak berguna. Selalu menyusahkan dan mungkin membuatmu tidak bahagia. Tapi aku mohon berikan aku kesempatan untuk membuatmu percaya lagi padaku_—_"

"A-aku permisi dulu." Kris menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun.

"Kris—" tetapi Kris telah melangkahkan kakinya ke arah toilet yang ada di sana, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Dua puluh menit menit berlalu, dan makanan yang ada di atas piring Baekhyun telah habis. Sedangkan makanan yang Kris pesan sudah tidak hangat lagi, saat itu juga Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa Kris tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan ke arah Kris pergi meninggalkannya lalu terhenti ketika seseorang mencekal lengannya.

"Baekhyun-a,"

Yang dipanggil pun membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap sumber suara, "O-oh, Appa."

(~)

Sudah dua puluh menit lebih Kris menatap Baekhyun dari balik dinding lorong yang menghubungkan ke toilet. Ia membalikan tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi ketika melihat Baekhyun bangkit dari duduk dan hendak berjalan ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun-a."

"O-oh, Appa."

"Kajja," orang yang diketahui adalah ayahnya itu menarik lengan Baekhyun.

"Ah," Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan karena ayahnya telah menggenggam lengan Baekhyun terlalu keras, "apa yang appa lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!"

"Semuanya sudah berakhir, tenang saja."

Kris menggigit bibir bawahnya yang hampir mengeluarkan darah.

Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan untuk menenangkan Baekhyun yang meronta, lalu orang-orang itu berusaha untuk menyeret Baekhyun keluar dari restoran dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil mewah yang sudah menunggu.

"Kris, maafkan aku! Tolong, Kris! Kamu di mana?! Kris!"

Orang yang diteriakan namanya hanya diam di tempat, ia menutup wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata terus mengalir tanpa henti.

"Aku di sini, aku di sini." Ucap Kris bergetar seperti pada dirinya sendiri setelah ia mendengar suara kendaraan yang menjauh.

(~)

Seharusnya ia percaya pada Baekhyun. Seharusnya ia tidak pernah meragukan orang yang selalu ia kasihi itu. Seharusnya ia hanya harus percaya pada Baekhyun, bukan kepada orang lain. Bukan kepada perkataan orang yang sangat membencinya. Ayah Baekhyun.

Jika Kris mengatakan bahwa ia orang yang sangat licik, maka ayah Baekhyun adalah orang terlicik di dunia ini.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana tepat enam bulan sudah ia dikeluarkan dari jeruji besi. Tuduhan atas bersalahnya telah mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang serta penculikan tidak ia pungkiri. Ia tidak membela dirinya sedikit pun. Itu membuat dirinya sukses dimasukan ke dalam penjara selama tujuh tahun oleh orang terlicik di dunia ini.

Selama enam bulan itu Kris mencari orang yang sangat ingin ia lihat pertama kali ketika sudah dibebaskan dari penjara. Tapi sekali lagi, Kris terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai orang terlicik di dunia ini.

Seluruh anggota keluarga Baekhyun telah berpindah tempat tinggal. Hal itu otomatis membuat ia benar-benar tidak memiliki akses untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun bahkan hanya sebagai sebatas teman, seperti apa yang dijanjikan ayah Baekhyun.

Ia sedang duduk di taman yang sudah lama tidak ia datangi. Taman yang menjadi saksi pengakuan Baekhyun tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Sesuatu menarik perhatiannya; pemandangan sepasang pria dengan seorang anak kecil yang didekap oleh salah satu dari mereka sedang tertawa bahagia.

Jika Kris dulu tidak sebodoh ketika ia menyetuju perjanjian ayah Baekhyun, maka pemandangan yang sekarang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar menggambarkan persis seperti apa keluarga yang ia miliki bersama Baekhyun.

Mungkin kini dunia telah memandang orang-orang sepertinya dan Baekhyun berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu; bagi siapa pun yang melihat sepasang pria bergandengan di publik pasti akan dipandang aneh.

Tidak sadar Kris ikut tersenyum ketika melihat anak kecil itu tertawa sambil berlari riang menjauhi kedua pria yang mengejarnya yang Kris asumsikan sebagai orangtua dari anak kecil tersebut.

Anak kecil lucu itu berlari ke arahnya sambil tertawa-tawa, kemudian menarik lengannya.

"_Ahjussi,_ tolong sembunyikan aku." Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan Kris.

"Hey, nanti appa-mu sedang mencari." Kris menunjuk pada dua orang yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

Anak itu tertawa lagi, "Aku sedang bersembunyi dari mereka, karena nilai semua pelajaran di sekolahku buruk."

"Kamu harus menghadapi itu."

"Tapi mereka mungkin akan menghukumku,"

"Hukumannya?"

"Aku akan disuruh untuk mencium pipi mereka" jawab anak itu dengan ekspresi jijik, "tapi ahjussi, aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik di kelas pada pelajaran olah raga."

Kris tersenyum mengingat energi yang dimiliki anak kecil di sampingnya masih tetap baik setelah berlari-lari menghindari kejaran orangtuanya..

"Oh! Umma dan appa datang." Anak itu menyembunyikan tubuhnya di balik lengan besar Kris.

"Hey, cepat pulang. Cuacanya sedang tidak baik."

_Cuaca yang tidak baik._

Kris seperti membeku ketika mendengar suara yang sangat ia rindukan itu sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak mau. Umma pergi saja, aku ingin dengan ahjussi ini."

"Ya! Sehun-a,"

_Sehun._

Anak kecil yang diketahui bernama Sehun itu pun menangis. Kris berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kantungnya.

"Kalau kamu tetap keras kepala, umma akan menambah hukuman," ia mendesah, "cepat pulang, hm? Kita akan mulai belajar dan memperbaiki nilaimu. Cepat pulang, jangan menyusahkan dan manja di depan ahjussi ini_.__"_

"Sehun-a," Sehun mendengar umma-nya memanggil dengan nada yang agak kesal, "kamu tidak bisa hanya dengan membanggakan nilai olah raga pada orang lain. Karena pelajaran olah raga itu tidak terlalu penti_—"_

_Debussy – Clair de lune._

"Oh, ahjussi! Aku sering mendengar lagu ini, umma selalu memainkannya dengan piano untukku." Sehun mengabaikan kata-kata yang orangtuanya ucapkan sambil menekan earphone yang dipakaikan Kris lebih dalam.

Kris hanya tersenyum pada anak itu.

Orang yang sedang memerhatikan anaknya itu pun tertawa canggung lalu berkata, "Maaf, dia memang cengeng dan agak manja seperti_— __Kris?_"

Kris tidak menjawab apa pun. Ia hanya berjalan satu langkah untuk mendekati orang yang paling ia rindukan itu, tetapi yang didekati malah berjalan mundur satu langkah.

"Baekhyun_—_"

"Aku akan kembali ke mobil dengan Sehun nanti." Ucap Baekhyun pada seorang pria yang menggandeng lengannya.

"Hubungi aku kalau terjadi apa-apa."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, kemudian dikecupnya kening Baekhyun oleh si pria tepat di hadapan Kris.

"Sehun-a pulang, hm?"

Kris melepaskan earphone yang ia pakaiakan pada Sehun.

"Pulang, _okay?_" ulang Baekyun.

"Tapi aku tidak mau mencium umma dan _appa._"

"Iya, kamu tidak akan mencium umma dan ap— Ah, Sehun. Kenalkan, ini teman umma."

"Namamu siapa, hm?" tanya Kris berpura-pura tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Sehun," ia tersenyum sambil menunjukan deretan giginya yang masih jarang, "Park Sehun."

Kris mengangguk sebagai respon kemudian berkata, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Ia mulai berjalan pada arah yang berlawanan dengan ke mana Baekhyun dan Sehun menghadap.

"Kris," panggil Baekhyun. Kris diam di tempat tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

"Kris, aku—" _merindukanmu. Dan aku ingin tahu bagaimana kamu hidup selama ini, apakah kamu masih bekerja di restoran Rusia milik ayahku, kenapa saat itu kamu menyerahkanku pada ayah, kenapa kamu tidak mempercayaiku ketika aku benar-benar percaya padamu, aku mohon jangan salah paham mengenai aku yang menyembunyikan beberapa rahasia, maafkan aku, tolong kembalilah, apakah kamu merindu— _

_"_— sudah menikah dengan seseorang yang appa kenal. Ia seorang polisi yang pernah menolongku waktu itu, ketika aku tertangkap mencuri di supermarket. Dia yang membebaskan dan membawaku ke rumah sakit karena saat itu maagku sedang kambuh. Lalu ayahku datang karena ia setelah ia menghubunginya. Mereka saling kenal."

_"_Oh," Kris menegangkan otot rahangnya, "baguslah."

"Tapi—" _aku tetap mencintaimu dan aku ingin kita yang seperti dulu, _"—maaf aku tidak mengundangmu pada pernikahanku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku harap orang itu dapat menjagamu dan Sehun."

"Orang itu bernama Chanyeol."

"Hm," Kris mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat, "semoga kamu hidup bahagia."

"Aku sudah bahagia." Pembohong. Egois.

Baekhyun mendengar langkah kaki yang menjauh, untuk kedua kalinya ia membiarkan Kris pergi tanpa sentuhan, pelukan, atau salam perpisahan.

"Annyeong ahjussi!" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dari balik punggung Baekhyun.

Untuk pertama dan terakhir kali Kris bertemu dengan Sehun, ia ingin sekali mendengar bagian dari darah dagingnya itu memanggil dia dengan sebutan 'Appa'.

(~)

Ia dan Kris tidak dipertemukan kembali dalam keadaan yang diharapkan. Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel tebalnya untuk menghalangi angin dingin yang masuk. _Cuaca sedang tidak baik._

"Umma, untuk apa kita di sini?" Sehun menarik kain mantel Baekhyun.

"Kita akan betemu ayahmu."

"Ayah? Chanyeol appa?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Kris _appa_, kamu harus memanggilnya seperti itu."

"Oh. Kris appa meninggal dunia ya, umma?" begitu mudah kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut anak kecil yang masih polos yang tangannya sedang ia genggam.

Bibir Baekhyun bergetar, air mata menggenang di pelupuk. Ia rasanya ingin sekali berteriak sekencang mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang terus menggerogoti dadanya.

"Hmmm." Jawab Baekhyun. Tidak berani membuka mulutnya untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata. Ia takut akan berhambur lalu menangis kencang di depan Sehun, dan Kris. Tepatnya batu nisan yang berukirkan nama Kris Wu.

_Bagi Kris, Baekhyun adalah narkotika. Malam itu, tepat empat jam setelah ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Baekhyun. Ia melanggar janjinya lagi. Janji yang mungkin sudah terlupakan, Kris membeli obat-obatan terlarang dalam jumlah yang banyak bahkan berlebihan. Ia mengkonsumsi seluruh pil yang ada di telapak tangannya dalam satu tegukan._

_Narkotika adalah zat yang berbahaya, apalagi jika dikonsumsi dengan jumlah yang berlebihan._

_Kris terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan apa pun selain Baekhyun, bahkan dirinya sendiri pun ia abaikan._

_Ia tidak pernah memikirkan kebahagiaan apa pun selain kebahagiaan untuk Baekhyun._

_Semakin dalam rasa kecanduan pada obat-obatan terlarang, semakin tergantung dan takkan pernah bisa terlepas meski tahu bahwa resikonya adalah kematian._

_Semakin ia terjerat dalam kecintaannya pada Baekhyun, semakin ia menyakiti dirinya sendiri meski pun ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuknya._

_Karena cinta tidak harus memiliki, _

_benar begitu Kris?_


End file.
